Task Force
by KneesandWings13
Summary: Samandriel has an important job ahead of him, but no idea how to proceed. Enter Gabriel and Balthazar whose idea of helping is more than a little unconventional. Samandriel and O/C (fem) Warnings: M for language, smut, bondage, etc...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A little help goes a long way_

Samandriel stood outside the building, quite unsure of how to proceed. He knew he needed to obey his orders and find the human God had told him to protect, but he was unprepared for what was before him. He had very little knowledge on human women, and even less on the ones that were working at a place such as this. He sent out an angelic call for assistance, explaining the situation. He waited patiently, staring at the building in front of him. The giant neon sign read _Dancing Bare – girls, girls, girls_.

Two angels appeared on either side of him. Considering the reputation of the both of them, he was not surprised. They both were looking up at the neon sign, and then back at him. Balthazar laughed and clapped Samandriel on the back. "So what have you gotten yourself into this time little brother?"

Gabriel snickered and nudged the younger angel, "so, I am guessing you've never been in this type of establishment?" Samandriel seemed to pale a bit, and shook his head. "Why would I have cause to visit a den of iniquity?" He swallowed hard. "All I know is there is a human girl in there that I am supposed to watch over." Samandriel wasn't sure what was so humorous, as the two older angels laughed and winked at each other. Balthazar and Gabriel each grabbed an arm. "Let's get to watching then!" they said in unison.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, ten minutes and you better be riding that pole like you stole it!" I glared at Craig. "Yes boss, now can you get out so I can finish?" He sauntered away and I gave myself a quick once over, smoothing out the school girl skirt that barely covered anything. Good, I thought, maybe a bunch of men tonight with daddy complexes. I double checked my pigtails and meandered backstage, watching as Kitty was finishing up. She and I were center stagers, since we drew the most bank. She had that all tits and ass, I'm a dirty girl thing, and she rocked it well. I covered the daddy's little girl, girl next door. Since I had the body of a 16 year old, it helped them play out their fantasy. I smirked, knowing they couldn't resist the big blue eyes and blonde pigtails. I squinted into the front row, and noticed all the older men, and … jeez that poor kid sitting in front looked like he was lost. He was squeezed between two men who I just knew I needed to play up to, especially the way they kept nudging him and grinning maniacally.

I was glad I had picked 'Something in her Mouth' as my first song, it drove them crazy when I sucked my thumb and fingers. Kitty brushed by me and we winked, her saying 'front and center, poor kid' and me giggling.

Samandriel had tried to look anywhere except at the stage, until he felt the human girls presence. She was about to come out, and he was feeling a bit terrified and overwhelmed. As she strolled out, Gabriel and Balthazar nudged him and were grinning. He stared open mouthed at her, taking in the tiny plaid skirt, white stockings, and white sheer button up shirt. She seemed to mover herself with perfect control and grace and he felt a new sensation in his vessels body as he watched her swinging on the pole, bending and turning. His vessel was becoming uncomfortably hot as she removed the shirt, shortly followed by the skirt. He took in her creamy skin, covered only by small white undergarments. He suddenly couldn't breathe correctly as she made her way directly in front him, licking her lips and looking down into his eyes as she slowly removed the bra. He was struggling with his vessels reaction so seeing those small perky breasts, his pants feeling more than uncomfortably tight. She seemed at that moment to be dancing solely for him, her eyes never leaving his face even as she worked the pole. He was vaguely aware of Gabriel and Balthazar tossing a large amount of money down.

Too soon her dance was over, and he felt himself being tugged up, and he followed his older brothers to a corner booth in the back. Gabriel looked at his younger brother and patted him on the head. "So Sam-I-Am, what did you think?" Balthazar had already made his way to the bar, and Samandriel shifted uncomfortably before meeting Gabriel's eyes. "I am unsure, seeing her dancing caused my vessel to, react strangely." Samandriel felt his face flush as he thought about her again.

Balthazar sat down with three drinks, handing some sweet-fruity thing with an umbrella to Gabriel, and pushed a small glass with brown liquid towards Samandriel. "Drink up brother. You're going to be needing it, oh, about now." He followed Balthazar's gaze and felt his heart race. She was steadily making her way towards their booth, sashaying her hips, he could almost see the white undergarments as she walked.

I made my way towards the trio in the back, and saw the kid swallow hard and his face flush. He looked way to innocent to be in a place like this. His eyes got wider as I slid into the booth next to him, his two friends grinning and sharing a look. I slid my hand onto his thigh and gave a squeeze. "First time in a place like this?" I whispered huskily in his ear, letting my lips graze his ear. He seemed incapable of speech, so I turned towards his friends. "I think he could use a lap dance, what do you gentlemen think?" I kept my hand on his thigh and sucked my lower lip. The amber eyed hottie laughed, and his older friend tucked a generous amount of cash into the top of stocking, and winked. "I think he could use at least two, what do you say Gabriel?" Gabe smirked. "Definitely two."

I got up and led the kid along towards the back, his eyes still wide, as if he had no idea what was happening, or about to happen to him. I opened the door and led him inside. "Sit," I commanded, and he quickly obliged. "Good boy." I turned on a slow song and slid onto his lap. "Normally, I am not supposed to let anyone touch me," I leaned in and nipped his ear "But in your case, I'll make an exception."

Samandriel felt his vessels heartbeat racing, his whole body was screaming at him that he needed something from her, but he had no idea what. He was straining against his pants as she danced and rubbed her body against his. She took his hands and put them onto her hips, as she slid further up his lap and began grinding down into him. His hands tightened and his breath hitched, he could feel the friction against his erection, and his hips were rocking in time with hers. He whimpered as she lifted off him, but she smiled and began undoing his slacks. "Wouldn't want you to make a mess all over your pants now."

I told myself I shouldn't be touching him, that it could get me fired if Craig found out. But this kid was beyond innocent, and I couldn't resist. He had virgin written all over him, and defiling sweet innocent boys was something I couldn't get enough of. I pulled his slacks down, and his underwear. Licking my lips I knelt down and stroked and sucked. He moaned and whimpered, eyes wide as he watched. I worked him and his hips bucked, his hands frantically grabbing my hair. "I need," he gasped, "please, more." His head fell back and his hips stuttered as he came, and I swallowed and sucked hard until he finished. I gently helped him get dressed again. I sat back on his lap and kissed his sweaty forehead. He looked up at me, and I let my lips brush his. "You were perfect," I whispered, placing another soft kiss on his lips. "Beautiful and perfect." He smiled, his green-blue eyes almost seemed to glow. I stood up and offered him my hand. "We should get you back to your friends now."

Gabriel and Balthazar watched as she led Samandriel back to the booth. He slid in, and she winked at him. "I hope I will be seeing you again." The trio watched as she walked away, swinging her hips as she went.

Samandriel was silent as he climbed into the back of Balthazar's car, still trying to process what had happened. Gabriel magicked a sucker and handed it to him. "You ok back there Sandman? Samandriel looked up at Gabriel, his face flushing. "I just, I didn't realize a lap dance was so, involved." Balthazar and Gabriel's eyes widened and the car came to a stop. Balthazar turned and looked at him. "Involved? Dear lord, how 'involved' did she make it?" Samandriel stared at his lap, before Gabriel reached over and lifted his face up.

Samandriel felt his face get hot as he looked at his two older brothers. "I just did not realize, I mean I thought it was just a dance. I did not know oral sex was involved as well." His face was so serious that any laughter the older angels might have had died in their throats. "She said I was a good boy, and that she would allow me to touch her, even though it was against the rules. She took down my pants, and then put her mouth…" "Okay…" Gabriel interrupted, "We understand how oral sex works bro. Let's just get you back to Balthazar's and we can figure out a plan for tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_It's easier to beg forgiveness, than ask permission_

I couldn't stop thinking about those sweet blue-green eyes. I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, crap I needed help. I was a grown woman, the thought of watching some sweet innocent thing underneath me come completely undone should not make me so fucking hot. I had the night off, maybe I needed to go find a good distraction.

"I need to find her, and explain that it is my job to protect her." Samandriel gave his brothers an impatient look. "I should not need to be trying on clothes to impress her. I am sure once I explain I am an angel of the lord sent to her she will understand."

Balthazar threw up his hands and sighed. "Samandriel, you know nothing about women, nothing. Gabriel and I are doing you a favor by ensuring she will be … more than receptive to your requests." He began fussing over Samandriel clothes again.

"And none of that Angel of the Lord crap while she is around," Gabriel added. "Most humans have a hard time accepting that we even really exist."

"Fine," Samandriel said compliantly. "But I am still confused why I must wear a dog collar?"

I walked into the club, the low vibrating music humming through me. I fingered the red bracelet, and headed to the bar. I hadn't been in this club before, and I liked the color code they had set up. It would make finding this evening's entertainment so much easier. Red for Doms, Blue for Subs, and Purple for people up for anything. I ordered a scotch, straight up, and surveyed the room. I almost choked on my drink when I saw a familiar face beckoning me over. Gabriel, the amber-eyed hottie, his older friend, and oh yes, my sweet little choir boy nestled between them.

I slid in next to Gabriel, and made an obvious point of checking their bracelets. Gabe and his older friend were wearing purple, and I almost licked my lips when I saw my choir boy wearing blue. Gabriel through his arm around my shoulder, and reached over and fingered choir boys blue bracelet. My eyes went up, and sweet lord, he was wearing a collar.

The older one spoke. "I don't believe we were properly introduced yesterday," his accented voice sent small thrills through me. "The name is Balthazar, the man-slut with his arm around you is Gabriel, and the reason why you came to our table in the first place" he inclined his head towards choir boy "Samandriel."

Samandriel couldn't take his eyes off her. The little black dress, her hair swept up with a few blonde curls framing her face, her cherry red lips. She smiled at him, just at him. "Bekkah, and it is such a pleasure to see you again, Samandriel." He felt his vessel began to get warm again.

She turned to Gabriel. "So, is he yours for the evening, or would you mind me stealing him away?" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at her. "I suppose I could let him… slip the leash… for the night." She finished her drink, and slid out of the booth. Gabriel got out, and ushered Samandriel out also. She held out her hand to him. He clasped it, noting how soft her skin was. "Don't worry gentlemen, I'll take good care of him." With that she led him out of the club.

As she drove, Samandriel tried to make sure he remembered everything Gabriel and Balthazar had told him. Let her take the lead, do whatever she asks, call them if anything gets too much to handle. He watched her face, a soft smile on her lips. He could sense her anticipation, how happy she was he was beside her. He realized that he would gladly spend the rest of her life by her side, just to see her happy, smiling. He wanted to hear her say good boy, to hear her praise him.

I stopped the car, and lead the way to my apartment. In the elevator, I turned and touched his face, sensing how nervous he was. I placed a soft kiss on his lips, stroked his hair. "Are you going to be a good boy for me tonight, Samandriel?" Eyes wide, he nodded. We exited the elevator and I led him into my apartment. I pulled him down on the couch with me, my finger lightly stroking his flushed cheek.

"Samandriel, my good boy," I whispered, leaning in to brush my lips against his throat, my hand making its way through his hair. He whimpered, trembling into my touch. I pulled away slightly, and took a serious tone. "Before I take you any further, I need to make something clear. If I ask you to do something and you aren't comfortable with it, or if you want me to stop, you need to promise to tell me. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes," he grabbed my hand, "Yes Bekkah, I promise I will tell you."

"Good Boy."

I stood, and led him into the bedroom. We stood next to the bed, and I felt a rush of excitement building. He was going to look so beautiful once I took him apart. "Samandriel, I am going to give you the orders, and you are going to follow them, if you don't, then I am going to have to punish you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Samandriel watched her blue eyes, he could see the desire in them, the desire for only him. Anything, he thought, anything to please her.

"I want you to take off all your clothes, slowly, the only thing I want to see on your body is that collar."

Samandriel nodded eagerly, and took off his clothes, observing her eyes to make sure he was going slowly enough for her. He finished, and stood naked, watching her as she licked her lips and her eyes roamed his slender frame. He felt his body flush with pleasure as she called him her good boy again. He was aware that he was fully erect, and this seemed to please her greatly. He shuddered with pleasure as her fingers slid across his shaft.

"On the bed, lay on your back, hands at your sides."

He moved onto the bed, stretching out and placing his hands as she had asked. He watched her as she slid the black dress off, then her bra. Wearing only black silk panties. He found himself wishing she had taken them off, he was curious to see what she looked like without them.

I slid onto the bed, and straddled his thighs. "Beautiful," I whispered, my hands sliding across his chest. He flushed a deep red, whimpering, his cock twitching. I placed my finger onto his erection. "I do not want you to come until I tell you to, and you will not move your hands or touch yourself, do you understand?"

"Yes," his voice husky "I will not touch anything, I will not spill my seed, until you have commanded me to do so."

"Good Boy"

Samandriel flushed under praise. Her hands stroked his chest, his face, and she leaned in to place her lips onto his. He had seen humans kiss, but again was a bit unsure. He copied her movements, parting his lips and sliding his tongue into her mouth, his body felt like it was on fire as they kissed. Her mouth moved to his neck, sucking and licking, and further, her tongue circling his nipple. He gasped as her teeth grazed his ribs, and her tongue delved into his navel. She kissed and nibbled his hips.

I looked up into his lust blown eyes, feeling a wicked heat between my legs. I forced myself to calm down.

"Spread your legs for me." He parted his thighs, and I sat between them. I placed a hand on either thigh, drawing them up and out, until I had a perfect view of his puckered hole. He smelled so fresh and clean, virginal. Again I quieted the part of me that just wanted to feel him inside me. "Samandriel?"

He looked at her, her perfect form sitting beautifully between his legs. "Yes?"

"Remember your promise to me?"

"Yes, I will tell you if I require you to stop."

"Good boy"

I reached up and grabbed a pillow, sliding it under his hips. "Comfortable?" "Yes." I kissed and licked the inside of his thigh, and worked my mouth down his ass, and towards the puckered entrance. "I am going to use my tongue on you now, Samandriel. Be a good boy and do not spill your seed, or I will punish you." He gasped in response.

I circled his entrance with my tongue, his body shuddering and twitching at the feel of it. I licked back and forth, getting him good and wet, I was almost trembling now, the sudden rush of power, I was his first, I got to taste his beautiful body before anyone else. I pressed the tip of my tongue against the tight ring of muscle, and he cried out in pleasure. I pressed further, tasting him, listening to him mewling and moaning my name. Grabbing his hips I drove my tongue in fully sucking and darting it in and out feeling him trying not to buck his hips.

I pulled away gently, looking up at him, his eyes begging for release, his cock swollen and constantly dripping pre-come. "Soon, Samandriel, soon I will let you come. Just a little longer, can you be a good boy and wait to come for me?

"Yes," he gasped "Bekkah"

I reached behind me for the lube and toy, keeping it out of his sight for the moment.

"Samandriel, I am going to put my fingers inside you, are you ready for me?"

"Yes"

I coated my fingers with lube, and gently pressed my index finger against the muscle. I watched his face, his head rolled back and he was panting, his hands fisting the sheets. I slid my finger inside him. His mouth opened, eyes squeezed shut, and I knew how hard he was trying to not come. "Good boy, Samandriel, so perfect for me. So obedient." He whimpered eagerly.

I worked my second finger into him, scissoring. I had chosen one of the smaller toys, we'd have time for the bigger ones later. I lubed the toy, leaving it laying between his legs. I gently removed my fingers after making sure he was good and stretched. "Don't move, and don't come." I stood up, and removed my panties.

He marveled at her nakedness, his erection beyond painful, she was beauty, and she was moving atop him, straddling his hips. He watched as she gently took his erection, and aimed it up towards her.

I pressed down slightly, as I reached behind me and grabbed the toy. I was glad I had practice at this. I pressed just the tip of him inside me, and just the tip of the toy, simultaneously. His hips twitched, eyes widening.

"Are you ready? Ready to come for me?" I whispered. "Yes, please Bekkah, it hurts, I need…"

I dropped myself down onto him while driving the toy into him fully. I kept the toy pressed in firmly while I clenched my pussy muscles around him and bounced up and down, hard and fast.

"Bekkah! So close, please, please…"

"Come for me Samandriel, spill your seed inside me," I gasped as pinpoints of light danced in my vision. He came hard, his hips bucking up, crying out, and I came with him, screaming his name, collapsing forward onto his chest.

We lay there panting and gasping, tangled into each other. I leaned up slowly, kissing him, that sweet mouth opening eagerly for me. I pulled away and stroked his face. "Beautiful, perfect, such a good boy," I whispered "So good for me Samandriel." He whimpered, still shaking. "Be a good boy and wait for me, I will be right back." He nodded, eyes locked onto me.

I hurried to the bathroom, grabbing a warm damp cloth. I gently removed the toy, and wiped us both clean. I pulled him with me under the covers, and cradled his head to my chest, stroking his hair and back.

"Mine," I whispered "Mine, only mine."

"Yours" he replied, awe in his voice "yours, only yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Truth is stranger than fiction_

Samandriel watched her sleep, his fingers gently touching her face, hair and shoulders. He was so enraptured, he didn't notice Gabriel and Balthazar at first. It wasn't until Balthazar cleared his throat that Samandriel looked away from her. Gabriel winked at him. "So Sam-I-am, I see you survived." He tilted his head slightly and looked thoughtful. "It was surprisingly enjoyable. I think I should stay with her until she awakens." Balthazar and Gabriel looked at each other, then back at Samandriel. They both grinned, and were gone. Samandriel continued to watch her sleep, until streams of sunlight filtered through her windows, and she stirred slightly.

I yawned and stretched. I smiled when I saw him, he looked sheepishly at me, since his hands were still playing with my hair. I snuggled into his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms tightening around me. "Morning Samandriel, did you even get any rest?" He shifted slightly, as if looked as if he wasn't sure how to answer the question. I gently stroked his cheek. "You ok?" He nodded. "I am exceptionally well. I just feel I have something important to tell you, but I am still unsure how to proceed. My brothers are trying to be helpful… but I just feel I should be honest with you." I sat up and looked at him, taking his hands into mine. "Sam, whatever it is, you can tell me." he smiled brightly. "I thought as much."

"I am an angel of the Lord. I was sent by God to watch over you, to protect you and keep you safe from harm. I believe I can accomplish that task, but I am concerned that your present occupation unnecessarily puts you into harm's way. I would like to take you somewhere safer, until I receive further orders from God." I sat there, and, okay, this kid really looked like he believed what he was saying. Great, I thought, why are all the cute ones completely batshit crazy. "Uhm, Samandriel, that's a… nice offer. But I can take care of myself."

"He isn't crazy." I practically jumped into Samandriel's lap as I heard a voice speaking from behind me. I turned while leaning against Samandriel and saw Gabriel and Balthazar, just standing there. Gabriel continued to speak. "He is telling the truth." Great, I thought, just fucking great. Now I have three crazy men in my apartment. I got out of bed, and started getting dressed. "Look, whatever game you three are playing at, I am so done. Not interested, now get the fuck out before I call the cops." Gabriel gave a humorless laugh and was suddenly in front of me. The last thing I remember is his fingers touching my forehead.

Samandriel stared openmouthed as Gabriel slung her over his shoulder. Gabriel sighed. "Look Sam, we tried things your way, and well, it was taking way too long. We take her back to Balthazar's place. She'll be safe there."

"I'm going to have to agree with Gabriel on this" Balthazar clapped his hand on Samandriel's shoulder. "Shall we be off then?"

I woke up, head a little fuzzy. I managed to climb out of the oversized bed and look around. Okay, weird. There was nothing in the room, except the bed. I tried not to panic, there were no windows, no doors, nothing. I felt around the walls, searching, even under the bed. Nothing. I was alone and trapped, by some crazy religious nuts. "Again, not crazy, you ready to hear the truth?" I spun around and saw Gabriel standing there. "Look, _Gabriel_, I don't what you people want with me, but there is nothing special about me, please just let me go!" I was trying to not become hysterical.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, Bekkah, I know we got off to a bad start, and I if I can prove to you that what I am saying is true, will you stay and let Samandriel do his job? If not" he pointed towards a door that was definitely not there a moment ago, "you are free to go."

"Fine." I huffed and crossed my arms against my chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, and it suddenly felt like the air was charged with electricity. The lights flickered, and I saw… I saw… what the actual fuck. I backed up so fast I fell on my ass, and scooted until my back was against the wall. "You, you're, are those…?"

"And we have a winner!" He laughed. "Yes, wings as you so eloquently put it. I have them, so does Samandriel and Balthazar. Like I said" he snapped his fingers and a sucker appeared in his hand. "Angels, or in my case, archangel." He popped the sucker in his mouth and headed towards the door, motioning me to follow. I was honestly trying to get up, but seeing 6 giant golden wings appearing had pretty much made my legs turn to jello. I watched as Gabriel gave me an amused look as he walked back over to me, stretching out his hand. I took it slowly, and he pulled me up so quickly I fell against his chest. "You going to make it?" He waggled his eyebrows as he spoke. "I could always carry you?"

Crap, I thought as I looked up into those amber eyes. Under any normal circumstance, an older guy would have been a major turn off, but, archangel? Oh. Yes. Yummy.


End file.
